Self-powered wearable electronic devices (“wearable devices”) have been adapted to a variety of form factors and are becoming increasingly popular with consumer users. Wearable devices are presently found in shapes such as bands, bracelets, watches, and other form factors that may directly or indirectly attach to a human user. A wearable device may include a variety of specialized circuitry and sensors to detect activity such as motion and acceleration, or personal characteristics of the human user such as a heartbeat. As a result, wearable devices have become widely deployed for collecting data in custom settings such as fitness monitoring. However, many wearable devices are limited in their use cases, and provide limited functionality beyond sensor data collection.